Seven Days Of Christmas
by Parfaiti
Summary: In which Harry is embarrassed and Draco is an annoyance. Oh, and they're dating, but surely this Yule ritual causing birds to follow Harry isn't going to change their relationship, right? Inspiration from Twelve Days Of Christmas (the song)
1. First Day of Christmas

**Merry Christmas, Stella! Here is the fic nobody really asked for but got anyways:**

* * *

_on the first day of Christmas my soulmate gave to me_

_a partridge in a pear tree_

* * *

Harry Potter was used to unusual things happening to him. However, it was not just any day one woke up with a tree over themselves.

The roots were grown all around Harry's bed's hangings and frames, and some pears had dropped on him, probably as he'd been sleeping. As his dormmates laughed at his misfortune, Harry's Christmas mood dampened even more.

He'd been so excited to finally go through Christmas properly, with his friends and without the threat of death constantly looming over him. Voldemort was finally gone, dead, six feet under, and what did he get to go through after ridding the world of that evil?

A bird on the tree shat on him.

Groaning, Harry slumped down, and slid down his bed, careful to not disturb the tree that basically draped around the exterior of his four-poster bed. He left for breakfast, but not before trying futilely to get the traces of bird excrete off his pajamas. Eh. He was planning to get some new ones anyways.

* * *

Harry gulped down his breakfast along with Ron (who seemed to be breathing in the food), and felt his face burn from the whispers and gossip he could near feel buzzing all around him.

Really, he didn't want his last Christmas in Hogwarts to go like this. If he'd known, he would have just flat-out refused to come back for more education; Kingsley had basically given him his dream job, an Auror, and why oh why did he believe his luck would improve even after old Voldy's death?

The partridge flew around him in circles even during classes, to the disappointment of the professors. Hermione, the professors' last hope, was strangely absent minded the whole day, and Ron had to remind her more than once to go down to the Great Hall for food, as she was so absorbed in her research for whatever newest injustice she had found. Harry hoped he didn't have to help knit sweaters.

* * *

Before going to bed, he tried to salvage some pride, and waited at the end of a dark corridor, pulling out the Map and tracking a particular name with his eyes. He figured his boyfriend would comfort him.

The bloody prick just smirked at him, amused.

Ugh.

Harry stomped off. Screw Draco's goodnight kiss; he didn't deserve it, the bastard. _Or you could screw _him _instead_.

Shut it, thirsty inner voice.

* * *

**How did I do? :D**


	2. Second Day of Christmas

_on the second day of Christmas my soulmate gave to me_

_two turtle doves_

_and a partridge in a pear tree_

* * *

Harry braced himself for another unpleasant surprise that morning.

Blinking open his eyes, he saw that the previously empty perch he'd left near his bed by habit (a pang of loss cut into him, but he pushed it resolutely away) was now occupied by not only the partridge from yesterday, but also a pair of… doves?

At least they were an acceptable distance from him; a very non-shittable distance.

* * *

Rumors seemed to have flown around even more.

He heard all sorts, ranging from ridiculous to hilarious.

* * *

"I've heard it's the Bird Gods blessing and thanking him for killing You Know Who."

"I've heard that he's a bird animagus and those are all of his clingy exes from last year when he was in hiding."

* * *

**Naw gurl, the only clingy ex is Tom ;)**


	3. Third Day of Christmas

_on the third day of Christmas my soulmate gave to me_

_three French hens_

_two turtle doves_

_and a partridge in a pear tree_

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione called frantically from under her pile of books, with only tendrils of her bushy hair visible. "I've figured it out!"

Harry shushed her. He had a sinking feeling in his gut that told him that whatever he was about to hear about, he wouldn't like. Looking cautiously all around him and casting _muffliato_, Harry slowly slid down the seat next to The Pile.

"You've found out…?"

"The reason for these birds appearing! It's caused by a pureblood Yule ritual!"

Harry felt like he ought to be touched that Hermione would venture into the dark world of pureblood traditions and rituals just to find out why some fowl would turn up around him, but he didn't really care about that at the moment.

"You might have heard the Christmas carol version. The seven days of christmas! Muggles had lengthened it to twelve, but seven is the most magically powerful number. Yule starts on Christmas day and ends right before a new year, signifying a new beginning for-"

Harry cut her rant off before she exploded his head with information.

"Right, right, what has that to do with me?"

Hermione looked slightly ruffled. Pursing her lips, she offered, "The ritual is normally used by kind heads of Noble or Ancient houses, to find the soulmate for their heir. The rings will arrive on the fifth day, giving the soulmate to decide if he accepts the courting of the heir through his parents. Really, I can't decide if it's barbaric, deciding their children's future for them or performing blood rituals just for them to meet and marry their soulmate-"

Harry interrupted again.

"What has this to do with _me_?"

"Your soulmate's parents are looking for you, whoever they are. Evidence of who they are will be shown on the seventh day, when instead of seven swans, seven animals that represent the House will appear."

Oh Merlin.

* * *

**Also known as Harry STOP Interrupting**


	4. Fourth Day of Christmas

_on the fourth day of Christmas my soulmate gave to me_

_four calling birds_

_three French hens_

_two turtle doves_

_and a partridge in a pear tree_

* * *

Harry sighed and slumped down, defeated. Fowl swarmed him like he was bloody covered in birdseed.

One of the birds bit his ear and he winced.

* * *

**Poor bby has completely given up by now**


	5. Fifth Day of Christmas

_on the fifth day of Christmas my soulmate gave to me_

_five golden rings_

_four calling birds_

_three French hens_

_two turtle doves_

_and a partridge in a pear tree_

* * *

Harry stared at the birds as they flew in front of him and held the five glinting rings in their beaks.

… Really?

This seemed a bit too extra, even for stuffy Purebloods.

* * *

**FIIIIIIVEEEE GOOOOLDEN RIIIIINGSSSS**

**nononosevenrings**


	6. Sixth Day of Christmas

_on the sixth day of Christmas my soulmate gave to me_

_six geese a laying_

_five golden rings_

_four calling birds_

_three French hens_

_two turtle doves_

_and a partridge in a pear tree_

* * *

Harry was nervous. He didn't want Draco to worry about the possibility of them not being soulmates, but he had a right to know, too. He paced, and finally turned to say-

"I have to tell you something."

Harry blinked at Draco in surprise. They'd voiced exactly the same thoughts at the same time.

"You go first," Draco (not so gracefully) backed down, seeming nervous.

Harry bit his lip and shook his head, stubborn. He didn't want to tell Draco, not when Draco looked like he was going to deliver bad news himself.

"I-" his boyfriend took a deep breath. "I'm betrothed. My parents owled me last night, right before you arrived."

Harry stared at him in disbelief.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" he demanded. "Who are you mar- who is it?"

Draco gave a small shrug, looking at the ground.

Well. No matter. He'd prove to the Malfoys that he was worthy of Draco, not some pretty pureblood trophy wife.

Harry desperately hoped they were soulmates.

* * *

**Harry is so stubborn aww cutie**


	7. Seventh Day of Christmas

_on the seventh day of Christmas my soulmate gave to me_

_seven swans a swimming_

_six geese a laying_

_five golden rings_

_four calling birds_

_three French hens_

_two turtle doves_

_and a partridge in a pear tree_

* * *

Harry held his breath. He was quite sure of who his soulmate was, but a small part of him panicked. He didn't want to _have _a soulmate if it wasn't Draco. Didn't want to see the perfect Malfoy wedding splayed all over the papers one morning.

He sat down on his bench in the Great Hall, and-

Seven strutting peacocks.

* * *

**Because peacocks**


	8. First Day of a New Year

"_Dear Dragon,_" Harry looked at his boyf- no, _fianc__é, _and snorted. "Your mum calls you _Dragon_? You're an adult!"

"Just go on with it already," Draco grumbled, pale cheeks flushing a bright pink. Harry leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"_Your father insisted that we send this after the courting process was complete. _

_Hopefully, your soulmate has now accepted your proposal. We'd used an old Yule ritual; I'd been so worried that you wouldn't find anyone to spend your life with._

_I've attached a copy of the grimoire below, in which the ritual we've performed is included._

_Congratulations,_

_Narcissa Malfoy."_

Harry smirked at Draco.

"I'd like to see Lucius find out just who your fiancé is."

His b- _fiancè_'s eyes (he really needed to get used to that, not that he minded at all) darkened possessively. "Fiancè, huh?"

The parchment and old book was pushed off the bed in favor for more… pleasurable activities.

* * *

**Oop that ending *waggles eyebrows***

**I hope you liked this, Stella! xD I'm looking forward to reading my gift and to shower you with praise.**

**For any other readers, (nonexistent) please leave some favorites? This is a one-off thing and I will probably never write drarry again haha, but I live on comments and favorites :3**


	9. Extra

Harry loved "freaky" words.

It was partly because the Durselys hated them and had banned them, which gave Harry a sense of doing forbidden things when he sneaked Fantasy books in his cupboard from school out of pure spite. But oh, how fun those words were to say!

Some days, when he was stuck in his cupboard, he would trace his soulmate's words, swirled around his wrist, and silently mouth along.

_Hullo, Hogwarts too?_

Hog-warts. Pig warts. Pig farts? Harry laughed inwardly.

This particular Banned Word, Hogwarts, was his favorite because of his soulmark, though he had a soft spot for Magic, too.

It reminded him of blurry yet weirdly familiar memories.

Harry drifted off to sleep, comforted by dreams of colorful bubbles, a black dog's joyful barking, dark red hair, objects floating in midair…

And a pair of silvery grey eyes.

* * *

**since my fic wasn't really soulmate au, here is something that I originally was going to expand on, but ran out of inspiration uwu**


End file.
